


Sans Undertale: Can He Fucks The Moon?

by Olive_Paeonia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Moon, Moon Fucking, Romantic Fluff, Stinky Leg Funny Dance Meme Craze Haha, Whip and Nae Nae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: Sans Undertale: He can Has He Fucked The moon?.





	Sans Undertale: Can He Fucks The Moon?

Komaeda Danganronpa was eating papaya fruit on the ocean beach the rock sand onder his tootsie wootsie doodles were warm under his feet toes.  
"Hello Sans Undertale. I'd like to eat the skeleton shit out of your skeleton ass? Is that okay."  
"No not until I break off my marraige with Moon-chan. Who i used to love Until I heard that you were saying """Hello. Sans Undertale. I'd like to eat the skeleton shit out of your skeleton ass? Is that okay.""  
Komaeda nodded:.understanding that marriage could be tough ever sense his marriage with  
"Sans noddde" thank you Komaeda for being so understanding  
He flew into the moon and stuck his hairy dick out slamming through the moons surface and killing her instantaneously  
(The moon is secretly a skeleton of a planet (the planet is Hyrule which Sans Undertale (or ness) hails from before going to Mother Planet from the Lucas series (from super smash brother for wii U) which is why how hemarried))  
**this is in bold end bold  
** sorry i just learned how to bold  
anyways. Komaeda was happy to see the earth I mean the moon explode!  
He always fucking hated the Moon with every fiber of his godforsaken body. it was the embodiment of Despair. the one that (Fuyuhiko. his husband) hated most! Komaeda would often write up schemes to destroy the Moon! One time he wrote that The comma ( , ) is a punctuation mark that appears in several variants in different languages. It has the same shape as an apostrophe ( ' ) or single closing quotation mark in many typefaces, but it differs from them in being placed on the baseline of the text. Some typefaces render it as a small line, slightly curved or straight but inclined from the vertical, or with the appearance of a small, filled-in figure 9.

**The comma is used in many contexts and languages, mainly for separating parts of a sentence such as clauses, and items in lists, particularly when there are three or more items listed. The word comma comes from the Greek κόμμα (kómma), which originally meant a cut-off piece; specifically, in grammar, a short clause.[1][2]  
** A comma-shaped mark is used as a diacritic in several writing systems, and is considered distinct from the cedilla. The rough and smooth breathings (ἁ, ἀ) appear above the letter in Ancient Greek, and the comma diacritic appears below the letter in Latvian, Romanian, and Livonian  
EDIT: I accdintally coppy past wrong thing, my bad! :3c Pretend thats a cool plan to destroy the Moon involving a huge Rail Gun (like the Rail Gunin Steel Gear Solid 2: Sons of the Libertarian!) 

**sANS FLEW BACK DWON AND PUT HIS WOOLY WORM DICCK IN KOMAEDA S DEFORMED MUTATED RADIATED SWOLLEN ASSHOLE  
** they then got on a boat (dick still in as) before the found out theat the boat was from the Titanic the Movie! and died!  
Kayne West whipp nae nae'd! 

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5: Roulette Chapter 2 is being edited and I didn't feel like finishing the editing tonight, so accept this fic instead.  
> If you don't accept this fic then fuck you  
> and honestly, if you do accept this fic then fuck you


End file.
